


Calendar Boy

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adoption, Aged Up, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Break Up, College, Exs, F/M, Fake Dating, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Graphic descriptions, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Make Up, Make up sex, Marriage, Miscommunication, Modern - AU, Near character death, Nurse! Eddie, Parties, Photographer! Richie, Radio Host! Richie, Repressed Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, no pennywise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: Rewriting this pile of trash





	Calendar Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie didn’t mean to let it become a rumor he and Richie were engaged. It was just one offhanded comment and now here he was at a party fake engaged to Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I have been editing the fic. Everything is still there just wanted to change how I had it laid out.

In the process of a rewrite


End file.
